


The Poet and the King

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester is determined to make the perfect impression on Almyra's new king. Yet when the man finally shows up, it's not who Lorenz expects.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Poet and the King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie server's weekly drabble challenge!! Reem's prompt for this week: (200-500 words) Take any platonic or ambiguous paired ending from the game, from any route, and write something about it!
> 
> I went with Claude and Lorenz. Gotta get back in touch with my original Golden Deer roots!!

The King of Almyra was late.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester stood high atop the bulwark of Fodlan’s Locket, the only sign of his impatience the slightest twitch of an eye. Tardiness was unbecoming of a King. Negotiations hadn’t even begun and already Almyra was casting itself in a poor light. The man sighed, figuring he might as well take this opportunity to run over the meticulously crafted speech he'd prepared. Apparently, he had the time.

“On behalf of Fodlan I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, extend a hand of friendship to our Almyran neighbors! Let us walk together toward a triumphant future! A future that soars upon wings of partnership and principal! A future built upon our glorious shoulders, unyielding—"

“Well look who it is.”

Lorenz froze. He knew that voice. Slowly, he turned around.

Claude von Riegan was grinning brilliantly at him.

“Long time no see, Lorenz!” the man exclaimed. “But please, don’t stop on my account. You were saying something about our 'glorious shoulders'…?”

“ _Claude_? What are you doing here?” Lorenz spluttered.

Claude raised an eyebrow. “We had a meeting, didn’t we?” he asked, before glancing appreciatively at their surroundings. “Nice location by the way. I assume you selected it for its dramatic symbolism? ‘The benevolent mountains uniting our two countries together as one’…or something?”

Lorenz blinked. “ _Our_ two countries…?” And then it clicked. “ _You’re_ the new king of Almyra? _You!?”_

Claude shrugged in a distinctly unkinglike fashion. “Didn’t you tell me once that I possessed the qualities to govern? Don’t tell me you forgot. It was literally the only compliment you ever gave me.”

Lorenz had stopped listening. So many pieces were falling into place. Why Claude had been so elusive about claiming Fodlan nobility. Why he had just shown up one day as House Riegan’s heir. Why his sense of propriety had always been, to put it gently, abysmal.

“Claude, one cannot simply _decide_ to become a king. You— _This_ was your grand scheme all along! The real reason why you left Fodlan to me…” Lorenz realized. He shook his head in amazement, a resigned smile falling across his lips. “Even after all this time, I am still but a pawn to your intellect.”

“You rebuilt Fodlan, Lorenz. Not me,” Claude returned. “Don’t belittle your accomplishments just because I had a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“I...suppose you are correct,” Lorenz murmured. “Thank you.”

Claude nodded before throwing an arm around Lorenz’s shoulders and gesturing dramatically toward the mountains.

“Now come! Let us ride gallantly off into a sunset of unification! Our capable shoulders primed in glorious—”

“Enough!” Lorenz interrupted, ducking out of Claude’s grip. “I see the years have not changed your complete lack of poetic acumen.”

“Ouch. I was really trying with that one!” the king protested. Lorenz sighed, but could not stop the smile that snuck across his lips.

“It is...good...to see you again, Claude,” he murmured.

The king of Almyra grinned.

“Aw, Lorenz. Believe it or not, I missed you too.”


End file.
